Les corps emmêlés
by Glasgow
Summary: Désireux de se préserver de la routine, John et Lestrade ont fait appel à Sherlock pour une expérience qui restera probablement dans les mémoires. Threesome. Sherlock/Lestrade/John


Et voilà, après des mois et des mois de travail, de réflexions et d'hésitations, je suis enfin parvenue au bout de ce fameux threesome *_* J'ai vraiment galéré et c'est une première (et certainement dernière^^) pour moi donc je dois vous demander votre indulgence. J'espère que vous apprécierez cependant, parce que malgré mes doutes je suis quand même fière de moi pour être parvenue à relever ce petit défi, que j'ai dû me lancer dans un moment de folie XD Bon ok, je suis un peu fière, mais j'ai surtout honte de moi ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Lestrade, fixant le spectacle qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui, sentait l'excitation et la jalousie s'opposer dans un duel acharné dans son esprit embrumé. Voir ainsi John, son John, se faire posséder par un autre homme que lui était dérangeant. D'autant que son compagnon, visage tendu et cris d'extase à l'appui, semblait prendre largement son pied. A plus forte raison que l'homme qui lui offrait ce plaisir, rôle qui était normalement dévolu uniquement à l'inspecteur, n'était pas un banal amant de passage mais le colocataire de l'un et l'ami des deux. Pourtant, passée cette première impression désagréable, voir ses deux corps entièrement nus, en sueur, se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, était terriblement aguichant. Sherlock, à genoux derrière un John à quatre pattes, son bassin claquant à intervalles réguliers contre ses fesses, allait et venait avec fermeté dans l'intimité du médecin, une main s'accrochant à sa hanche, l'autre caressant son membre raide. Et si John aimait cela, nul doute que le détective y prenait tout autant de plaisir, même si dans son habitude de tout contrôler il se mordait la lèvre en grimaçant pour dissimuler la plus grande partie de ses démonstrations vocales. Pourtant Lestrade n'était pas dupe, d'autant que Sherlock avait beau faire, ses grognements eux ne parvenaient à être retenus. Et puis d'ailleurs le DI était bien placé pour savoir que faire l'amour à John c'était le nirvana. Ce qui le rassurait tout de même c'était que si Holmes goûtait à son homme, ça resterait toujours son homme justement. Le John que personne ne connaissait aussi bien que lui, que personne n'aimait autant que lui. Sherlock n'était pas un rival, juste une distraction.

John, se mordant la lèvre, le corps moite et secoué par chacun des coups de reins vigoureux du détective, leva la tête vers le policier et parvint à fixer son regard brillant sur lui, semblant le remercier silencieusement. Greg hocha la tête en souriant. Cette décision ils l'avaient prise à deux de toute façon et ils en étaient l'un et l'autre tout aussi satisfaits.

En couple depuis un an, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais surtout échaudés par leurs divers échecs sentimentaux passés, les deux hommes avaient très vite émis le désir de se battre pour préserver cette union qui les avait eux-mêmes tellement surpris au départ. Ne pas vivre ensemble, choix surtout imposé par le colocataire du médecin qui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son ami sans se battre, leur offrait une originalité dans leur relation qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'ils désiraient. Ainsi, après plusieurs jours séparés, ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois avec le même plaisir. Une façon de garder intacte la passion en évitant de se laisser piéger par cette routine qui avait raison de tant de couples.

Et dans cette soif d'éviter à tout prix le train-train quotidien, ils avaient entrepris de ne jamais annihiler, mais au contraire laisser s'exprimer, leurs fantasmes plus intimes. Tout ce qui leur passait par la tête et semblait un minimum stimulant avait sa place. Ils avaient ainsi testé à diverses occasions les clubs discrets de la capitale dans lesquels ils pouvaient faire l'amour devant d'autres couples et se mettaient régulièrement en quêtes des lieux les plus improbables pour laisser libre court à leurs envies. Lestrade se rappelait souvent avec un plaisir particulier cette fois mémorable où ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air dans une ruelle sordide à seulement quelques pas de la scène de crime qui les avait menés là, tandis que Sherlock était occupé à étudier le corps et les environs. Imaginer que le détective savait très exactement à quoi ils étaient occupés – ce qui était plus que probable – les avait terriblement excités, ce qui, déjà à ce moment-là, avait laissé entendre que le cadet avait indirectement une place toute particulière au sein de leur couple.

Récemment les deux amants en étaient venus à exprimer une nouvelle envie qui, si elle était au moins aussi excitante que les autres, s'avérait plus difficile à réaliser. Mais au final lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'en informer le principal intéressé, celui-ci s'était montré des plus réceptif. Il avait conclu que c'était une expérience inédite qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Et voilà donc comment Sherlock en était venu à faire l'amour à John, sous le regard d'un Lestrade totalement consentant.

C'était exactement ainsi qu'ils en avaient rêvé. John faisant l'amour avec un autre homme, Greg les observant tout du long. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'ensuite ils se retrouveraient tous deux avec un plaisir inégalé. Et c'était comme prévu ce qui se passait. L'excitation désormais à son comble du policier ne laissait aucun doute et quand Sherlock en aurait fini avec John il prendrait le relai, ne laissant aucun répit au médecin. Mais ça c'était la théorie. Parce que finalement avec le détective il y avait toujours des imprévus. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être justement ce qui avait poussé le couple à se tourner vers lui alors même qu'ils auraient pu partager cela avec un quelconque amant de passage.

Ralentissant subitement le rythme, ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement à Watson, Sherlock adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs au policier.

« Lestrade, vous devriez vous joindre à nous. »

Le ton enjôleur surprit l'interpellé, qui n'avait nullement prévu que les évènements virent à la partie à trois. Il consulta du regard son compagnon, qui s'empressa de hocher la tête. Et après tout pourquoi pas, décida-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, dernier vêtement qu'il portait encore, et dans lequel il n'était plus à son aise depuis le début du corps à corps, puis rejoignit ensuite les deux hommes, s'agenouillant sur le lit. Se redressant, John l'embrassa. Greg se fit la réflexion que jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi intense.

Holmes assista à l'échange avec froideur. Ce genre de manifestations sentimentales ne lui faisait jamais le moindre effet, en dehors du plus profond scepticisme. Le sexe d'accord, car comme tout un chacun il avait aussi des besoins, ceux-là même qui expliquaient sa présent dans cette chambre, nu, son sexe profondément enfouit dans l'intimité de John, mais le reste, les bisous, les mots tendres… l'amour en un mot, non merci, très peu pour lui. Une relation suivie, des sentiments, c'était une perte de temps, d'énergie. Il était certainement plus heureux à chercher un amant quand l'envie était là et à demeurer sans attache le reste du temps. Plus heureux en tout cas que ces deux imbéciles présentement occupés à se rouler le patin du siècle, qui d'après John passaient leur temps à tout faire pour ménager la flamme entre eux. Alors que Lestrade aurait été bien plus inspiré de se consacrer à son travail, et John sur son amitié avec Sherlock. Bref, ils étaient pathétiques.

Cela dit, quand John lui avait fait cette drôle de proposition, il avait immédiatement accepté. L'idée de faire l'amour à John sans que cela ne modifie en quoi que ce soit leur relation était bien trop tentante. Et tout ça avec l'entière collaboration de Lestrade de surcroît. Parce que pour le cadet il était clair dès le début que le policier participerait à leur petit jeu, il ne pouvait le concevoir autrement. Bien plus tentant ainsi.

Le jeune homme se retira de John non sans essuyer un frisson de frustration, il était si loin d'en avoir fini. Au même moment Lestrade s'écarta également de son compagnon, qui lui lança un regard profondément frustré d'être ainsi abandonné de toute part. Greg eut un sourire amusé mais reporta néanmoins son attention sur Holmes, qui semblait tellement différent de l'image qu'il renvoyait habituellement. Dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard avait court un pari concernant la vie sexuelle du petit génie. Beaucoup, et Lestrade en avait fait partie jusque-là, l'imaginaient encore vierge et totalement hermétique aux plaisirs de la chair. Ils étaient loin du compte, l'inspecteur en avait la preuve ce soir. Tout à fait expérimenté, Sherlock était de surcroît capable de faire preuve d'initiative dans cette étrange confrontation. John venait d'en faire les frais et apparemment il avait plus qu'apprécié, même si la jouissance ne lui avait pas encore été accordé.

Holmes pour sa part semblait tout à fait sûr de lui, dans son élément, brillant dans ses yeux la même lueur que lorsqu'il était sur la scène de crime la plus sordide. D'accord, l'analogie était limite, mais le connaissant ce n'était pas si absurde. Ce fut alors un autre détail qui interpella le policer. Voilà bien une image qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé voir. Plus que ce corps fin et luisant de sueur, ces joues rougies par le désir, c'était ce sexe épais, fièrement dressé, dont le préservatif ne dissimulait rien, qui attirait son regard. Sherlock, une érection, une capote imprégnée de lubrifiant, voilà des détails qui n'étaient pas censés aller ensemble. Cela n'en était que plus excitant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Lestrade se sentit terriblement émoustillé. Sherlock ressemblait à un prédateur. L'inclure dans leurs petits jeux tenait définitivement de l'idée de génie. Le gamin ne semblait pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié.

John, frustré d'avoir été ainsi délaissé, se retourna et suivi leur échange tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

« Messieurs, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, si l'un de vous pouvait s'occuper de moi j'apprécierais grandement. »

Sherlock eut un petit rire et se détourna enfin de l'inspecteur pour revenir plutôt vers le lit.

« Jaloux John ? » interrogea-t-il avec amusement.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux alors que la présence même du détective dans sa chambre était son idée ? Il voulait simplement davantage d'attention. Attention dont Holmes n'avait pas l'intention de le priver. Avançant à quatre pattes sur le matelas, il fondit entre les cuisses ouvertes du médecin, embrassant et mordillant ses cuisses. John arqua le dos en gémissant, passant sa main dans les boucles noires et désordonnées.

A quelques pas de là Lestrade observa ce qui se tramait avec un sourire gourmand et lorsque Sherlock prit son compagnon dans sa bouche, il grogna son contentement, se sentant aussi excité que si c'était lui qui subissait cette douce torture. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha de Sherlock, s'agenouillant derrière lui, accompagné dans chacun de ses gestes par les gémissements du blond. Il posa une main d'abord timide sur le dos du détective, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Enfin il se sentit gagner par l'assurance lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son compagnon. Malgré sa gêne, il se souvenait parfaitement le but premier de toute cette soirée, donner du plaisir à John. Et Sherlock semblait tout acquis à sa cause. Puisque cela semblait plutôt bien parti, autant qu'eux fassent le maximum pour y trouver également leur compte. C'est sur cette pensée que le policier sut très exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Se rapprochant davantage du cadet, il embrassa sa nuque, savourant cette peau qu'il goûtait pour la toute première fois. Tout contre lui, Sherlock se raidit légèrement, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Effectivement dans chacun de ses gestes ô combien maîtrisés, le petit génie prouvait qu'il était celui qui contrôlait, qui donnait durant pareils moments d'intimité. Pourtant il se laissa faire, ne relâchant pas un instant sa prise sur le membre de John toujours profondément dans sa bouche.

Alors Lestrade y mit tout son cœur, savourant cet épiderme laiteux qui jusqu'à récemment n'avait été qu'une source de fantasme diffus. Du bout de la langue il suivit le tracé de son échine. Le goût comme l'odeur de la peau avait un côté ensorcelant, une fragrance masculine et sensuelle… Greg se sentit la tête lui tourner tandis que son sexe se faisait plus dur encore, et les petits gémissements du cadet n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Greg par la passé n'avait jamais nourri de désir de domination, pas davantage avec ses quelques petites amies, son ex-femme ou ses amants de passage, mais le médecin aimait pour sa part une forme de soumission. Pour le satisfaire le policier s'était donc prêté au jeu et y avait finalement pris goût. Alors avoir à présent Sherlock à quatre pattes, qui ne trouvaient rien à redire à ses initiatives c'était jouissif. D'autant plus que le cadet n'était pas comme John, un égo surdimensionné et une propension à toujours avoir le dernier mot faisait de Holmes un type qui avait toujours le dessus, et pourtant il se laissait faire. Mieux, c'était l'inspecteur qu'il passait son temps à rabrouer qui prenait justement le dessus. Voilà qui était totalement imprévu. Tout en ayant conscience de sa chance, Lestrade ne perdit pourtant pas le temps de s'appesantir. D'une main il flatta les fesses pâles du jeune homme, puis la glissa entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à pouvoir caresser le membre tendu. Sherlock eut un couinement et tout son corps se tendit vers le policier, qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. John se manifesta à son tour de quelques cris satisfaits, comme si le cadet, perdu dans ses propres sensations, ne mettait que plus de zèle à s'occuper de lui.

Le détective suçait avec passion le sexe dans sa bouche. Il l'avait parié il y a longtemps, il en avait la confirmation à présent, John était délicieux. Tout chez lui était un appel à la débauche. Il ferma les yeux, le plaisir inondant violemment ses veines, quand la langue de Lestrade s'aventura entre ses fesses. Voilà bien une caresse inattendue mais source de tellement de satisfaction. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait imaginé le policier discret capable de tant d'audace. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi John se complaisait dans un quotidien sentimental qui ne pouvait être que morne. Apparemment dans ce couple il y avait tout de même place pour l'imprévu. Et puis avec un amant aussi ouvert le médecin ne pouvait que s'épanouir.

En désirant plus, le détective s'éloigna de son colocataire, souriant devant son regard brûlant, et indiqua à Lestrade d'un geste nonchalant la table de nuit où se trouvaient le lubrifiant et les préservatifs achetés pour l'occasion. Greg eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Au départ il avait prévu de seulement regarder, mais puisque le gamin était aussi conciliant autant qu'il participe à la fête lui aussi. Portant les yeux sur John, il comprit que celui-ci semblait satisfait de la tournure des choses. Les yeux brillants et la respiration haletante, il avait surtout le plus beau des sourires.

Revenant sur le lit après avoir enfilé une protection, le tube de crème à la main, l'aîné se contenta un instant de regarder les deux hommes. Sherlock avait réinvesti l'intimité de John, allant et venant entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Le blond, les paupières désormais closes, était toujours sur le ventre, ses jambes entourant les hanches qui se mouvaient dans un rythme entêtant, creusait le dos pour l'accueillir plus profondément encore. Quelle délicieuse vision pour le policier tandis que son ouïe était tout autant mise à contribution. Gémissements, grognements et ces deux peaux moites qui s'entrechoquaient dans une mélodie enivrante… Chaque son résonnant dans la pièce était sensuel, bestial.

Greg reprit sa position derrière Sherlock et le pénétra d'un doigt préalablement lubrifié. Le détective s'immobilisa pour en profiter davantage, se permettant même quelques encouragements d'un ton rauque. Agréable surprise pour l'inspecteur, en plus de ne pas être farouche le moins du monde Holmes était au moins aussi impatient que lui. Il le prépara donc rapidement, bien que cela semble presque superflu. Etait-il coutumier de ce genre de pratique ou capable de se détendre rapidement, toujours est-il qu'il fut rapidement prêt à l'accueillir.

« Lestrade ! » grogna le cadet, confirmant ce que l'interpellé soupçonnait déjà.

Raffermissant sa position, le policier se fondit enfin en lui avec un petit grognement de satisfaction qui trouva écho chez ses deux partenaires. Etablir ensuite leur cadence pour les satisfaire tous prit quelques instants, mais rapidement ce fut chose faite et ne resta que le plaisir, qui allait crescendo.

Son bassin claquant contre les fesses de Sherlock, Greg ouvrit les yeux et fixa John, qui leva le visage vers lui au même moment. La situation avait quelque chose de magique tandis que leurs regards s'accrochaient. Il y avait quelqu'un entre eux et pourtant c'était comme s'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, c'était aussi bon, aussi excitant.

Sherlock avait suivi le manège de John et sut très exactement ce qu'il se passait. Ses deux amants semblaient sur leur petit nuage, duquel il était forcément exclu. Il aurait pu s'en vexer mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment pour justifier sa présence dans cette étreinte, il n'était que l'intrus dont le seul intérêt tenait dans l'aspect charnel, ce qui lui convenait totalement. Si ces deux là avaient besoin de lui pour prendre leur pied, soit, il n'était pas contre et savourait la situation, ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était pas plus porté sur les plaisir de la chair que n'importe qui, mais comme tout homme il appréciait le plaisir éprouvé, ce qui le poussait à se chercher parfois quelques amants. Il n'avait donc rien vu d'autre qu'un gain de temps dans la proposition de John, aucun besoin de cette façon de sortir draguer comme il était obligé de le faire en général – il n'avait effectivement jamais encore envisagé payer des professionnels jusque-là. Rien d'indécent pour lui dans ce plan à trois, il offrait simplement à ses amis ce qu'ils voulaient, avec la promesse d'y trouver son compte. Et à ce niveau c'était meilleur encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Voir John s'offrir à lui était un cadeau du ciel. Comme il était loin à cet instant, tandis qu'il allait et venait fougueusement en lui, le Watson sérieux, toujours enclin à le sermonner. Il avait fait place à un homme en demande, plus capable d'aligner trois mots en dehors de quelques jurons qui entrecoupaient ses geignements. Et Lestrade, le policier pas très malin, que lui pouvait humilier sans le moindre état d'âme, le voilà vigoureux et attentionné en même temps, occupé à le conduire droit au septième ciel. Le sexe profondément enfoui en lui le fouillait méthodiquement, frappant régulièrement sa prostate. Et chaque fois Sherlock se sentait frôler dangereusement les étoiles et ne gardait son rythme qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il ne voulait pas jouir, pas immédiatement en tout cas. Il s'était donné pour mission de combler John, il voulait y parvenir avant de se laisser lui-même aller. Il passa une main entre leurs ventres brûlants et se saisit de l'érection de son ami, initiant une caresse ferme.

John eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne lâcha pas pour autant l'homme qu'il aimait du regard. Se faire prendre profondément par Sherlock, humer son odeur, sentir sa peau et dévisager Greg tout en même temps était parfait ! Quelle merveilleuse façon de faire l'amour ! L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, lui faisant tourner la tête. Lâchant le drap qu'il malmenait jusque-là, il porta sa main au cou du détective et l'attira au plus près, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, la poigne sur son sexe accéléra sa cadence et toujours, toujours les yeux voilé de désir de son amour qui le fixaient intensément. C'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus gérer toutes ces sensations. Sans abandonner les lèvres de Sherlock, il eut un profond gémissement en jouissant enfin, éclaboussant les doigts qui le caressaient toujours.

Les deux hommes qui le surplombaient ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle qu'il offrait dans ce moment tellement intime. Paupières enfin closes, bouche ouverte, il était si beau, illustrant à lui tout seul le terme ô combien approprié à la situation de luxure. Tout à leur contemplation ils n'en avaient pourtant pas fini et continuaient à ravager son corps offert dans un parfait ensemble.

Greg entrait, sortait puis se refondait tout entier dans l'intimité si accueillante du détective. L'avoir ainsi à lui tout en admirant John tellement beau et serein lui faisait perdre la tête. Alors il continua encore et encore, toujours plus fort, plus vite. Il sentit les muscles de Holmes se resserrer autour de son membre à la torture, puis le cadet cambra davantage le dos, signe que lui aussi atteignait l'extase dans un râle à peine étouffé. Lestrade n'en profita qu'un instant puis la main de John choisit ce moment pour se poser sur sa joue et il baissa le rideau. L'orgasme le cueillit si violemment qu'il perdit toute conscience quelques secondes, se reprenant tout juste avant de s'effondrer sur les deux hommes qui n'étaient plus que respirations haletantes. Alors il se retira lentement, Sherlock faisant ensuite de même.

Les préservatifs atterrirent sur le sol, pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la poubelle, et au milieu du lit ce ne fut plus que bras et jambes emmêlés, corps frissonnants à l'unisson. John s'était blotti d'autorité entre les bras de son compagnon, noyant son visage dans son cou. La main de Greg dans ses cheveux, il se réjouissait de sentir Sherlock dans son dos. Il voulait profiter de sa présence encore un instant. Le détective sembla le comprendre. Sans bouger, il caressa lentement la peau du médecin, embrassant sa nuque tandis que son autre main avait trouvé sa place sur la hanche du policier. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et lui adressa un regard empreint de malice. Sherlock eut un sourire mystérieux. Il n'y avait définitivement pas grand-chose pour rapprocher les deux hommes, à part le beau blond que l'un comme l'autre se faisait un devoir de protéger. C'était bien assez comme point commun pour ce soir.

Repus, étrangement heureux, Sherlock se releva finalement. Et tandis que John le remerciait d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié, il rassembla ses vêtements, qu'il ne se donna pas la peine d'enfiler pour autant en rejoignant la porte. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, sa nudité n'était qu'un détail.

« Je redescends, dit-il tranquillement. D'autres expériences, plus scientifiques celles-ci, m'attendent. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais eut un dernier regard pour le couple toujours enlacé et rit doucement.

« C'était intéressant, reprit-il devant leurs mines satisfaites. Si vous voulez recommencer à l'occasion, je pense que je pourrais être partant. »

Et sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il avait espéré détachée il quitta finalement la pièce.

« Je pense que je pourrais être partant, l'imita Greg. Tu parles ! Il a pris son pied autant que nous. Il ne veut simplement pas l'avouer.

- C'est Sherlock, philosopha John avec un haussement d'épaules. Merci Greg. Je sais qu'au départ tu n'étais pas forcément très chaud pour qu'il se joigne à nous, mais…

- Shtt, l'interrompit l'aîné en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Contente-toi de profiter. »

Le blond acquiesça lentement puis resserra son étreinte autour de ce corps dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Et comme après chacune de ces expériences visant à éviter à tout prix la routine, il se sentit plus amoureux que jamais. Profitant de l'odeur de Sherlock qui flottait encore sur lui, il savoura le baiser de son compagnon avec un soupir de contentement.

**THE END.**


End file.
